


Shy

by ShinyGreenApple



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day At The Beach, M/M, Soft Kylux, Supportive boyfriend Ben Solo, Urination, What Have I Done, benarmie, shy bladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyGreenApple/pseuds/ShinyGreenApple
Summary: Hux has reservations about peeing in the ocean. Ben helps him work through his issues.





	Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Easily the weirdest thing I have ever written, and definitely not my normal niche. Hope you enjoy!

“Look at that,” Ben sighed, pointing. “Isn’t that just the closest we’re gonna to get to heaven on earth?”

Hux tried and failed to muster enthusiasm for the sight he was being directed to – over a few gentle sandy hills was, to Ben’s delight, the Atlantic shore. “You and I clearly have different ideas of what the afterlife looks like, or we’re going to very different places.” He squinted behind his sunglasses, unfolding a towel and draping it over his head and shoulders like the cloak of some evil beach wizard.

“It’s the sun, baby, it never killed anyone,” Ben chuckled, shouldering the bundle containing their canopy and happily beginning the trek over the long boardwalk.

“Idiot, it has too. Thousands of people die from melanoma every year.” He snatched up the handle of their cooler in annoyance; it wheeled along noisily behind him. “You’ve got us leaving everyone behind, by the way!” He shouted grumpily.

Ben turned to him with a lopsided grin. “Not my fault they brought all that shit to carry.” He watched in amusement at Rey and Poe; the handle to the cooler they’d been carrying between the two of them had come loose, lid popping off and sodas and bottled water spilling out all over the sand. He laughed in a way that was endearing, but oh-so obnoxious.

Hux gave a resigned sigh and trekked back to help, feeling uncharacteristically sympathetic as a medley of swearing spilled out of Rey’s mouth, some of them directed at the cooler and their now-sandy drinks, but most of them at Ben.

“It _is _your fault, you absolute caveman!” she snarled, chucking a can of Pepsi into the cooler with far more force than necessary.

“Nobody open any Pepsi for a while,” Poe muttered, cringing.

“How is it my fault?” Ben asked with a defensive smile. A sparkly white flip flop appeared in his peripheral and he barely dodged it hitting him square in the mouth. Phasma ran ahead of him, picking it up and putting it back on.

“Because you eat and drink as much as the rest of us combined,” she said. “We wouldn’t need to bring as much if you weren’t a bottomless pit, or if you would have let us stop for breakfast.”

“Gotta get here fast,” he shrugged. “Rey,” he sighed, “C’mon, let me have that,” he said gently.

“No”, she replied wearily. “You’ve already got the canopy and that’s heavy enough, we’ll manage.”

“Don’t be stubborn. You’ll drop it again, we’ve got too much in there and it’s not meant to be carried by two people. Gimme.”

“Fine,” she sighed, relieved yet annoyed at how light it looked when he carried it when she and Poe had struggled so much. She insisted on grabbing one of Phasma’s burdens, a large surfboard that looked comically large perched atop her shoulder.

Ben’s extra luggage seemed to at least slow his pace just a bit to where they rest of them could actually keep up, still jovially squabbling and arguing and throwing playful insults for the entire walk. An entirely _too long_ walk, as Hux saw it, especially since the boardwalk ended a good distance from the beach, forcing them to carefully pick their way down a slope loose with sugary sand. He was glad when Ben finally stopped a few dozen yards from shore, letting the cooler down with a thump and lowering the bundle from his shoulders. Hux immediately went to work helping him unpack the canopy, eager to be out of reach of the sun’s rays, so much stronger and brighter here than in ‘civilized places’, as he called them. They were halfway through setting it up, waiting for Phasma and Poe to each take a corner and stretch it out, when he glanced back wistfully at the boardwalk, the restrooms and changing area looking like a tiny Lego building in the distance. His legs already felt like rubber and he was reminded yet again that he needed to make better use of his gym membership. He began to regret the large bottle of Evian he had polished off on the ride here.

“_Fuck,” _he muttered.

Ben glanced at him, somewhat concerned. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” he shook his head dismissively.

“You sure, Cupcake?”

“I said it’s nothing!” he snapped, struggling with the latch that would let him raise his corner of the shelter.

“Hey.” Ben gently placed a hand on his bare shoulder; his towel had slipped off and now lay crumpled in the sand, because of course it had. “I know this isn’t really your thing”, he said quietly. “But I’m glad you came with us. I wanna share my favorite place with you, even if you hate it.”

Hux sighed, momentarily abandoning his attempts at the canopy. “I don’t hate it,” he replied softly. “It really is beautiful here, it’s just . . . I’ve yet to have an experience at the beach that didn’t end unpleasantly.”

“First time for everything,” Ben smiled.

* * *

“The idiot’s going to burn. They all are,” Hux commented, staring out at the ocean where Ben, Rey, and Poe were already neck deep. Well, the later two, anyways. The water level remained at Ben’s chest. Hux had barely finished his sneak attack with a can of sunscreen before they ran off like a trio of stupid little children, giggling and whooping and for some godforsaken reason, attempting to slap each other on the ass.

“So let them burn,” Phasma smiled, sitting on the blanket beside him. “It’s not your problem.”

“Is so. Ben will be a nightmare, whinging about how much it hurts for the next week and complaining about how uncomfortable his clothes are. That’s not even mentioning the skin he’ll shed all over the place in another week.”

“Gross,” she replied, disinterested.

He turned to scowl at her. “Do you find me tiresome?”

“I love you, but _yes_. Would it kill you to relax for one little day? I don’t understand how you can be in a bad mood in a place like this. I thought Ben took the stick out of your ass to make room for his big– ”

He reached over and tugged the brim of her sun hat down over her eyes, smiling in spite of his sour mood. “Shut up.”

“I will if you will,” she replied, readjusting her hat and pulling a bottle of wine and a corkscrew out of one of the coolers. “Grab us some cups, will you?”

“It’s ten-thirty in the morning,” he smirked, digging some paper cups out of yet another bag.

“Your point? Gives us something to do while the sunscreen soaks in and might calm your salty ass down a bit. Absolute win.”

“Fine.” It was with a reluctant smile that he let her pour, cringing at just how heavy handed she was and once again reminding himself just how far the walk back to the parking lot was; it would be impossible to slip away for that long unnoticed and his body was currently also reminding him of the two cups of coffee he’d drank this morning while Ben gleefully packed the car with impressive speed and efficiency. It was amazing what the man could do when he wanted something. He stared down into his cup, nose slightly wrinkled, hesitant in spite of it being one of his favorite blends. Fuck it. Maybe Phasma was right, and he wouldn’t let so much bother him once he got a little alcohol in his system.

They were both about halfway through their unnecessarily generous drinks when Ben came trudging back towards them, grinning.

“Don’t get sand on the blanket,” Hux snapped from where he lay, as Ben approached, head propped against the bag of towels. “Also you’re getting me wet.” He scowled in annoyance at the salt water steadily dripping from Ben’s swim trunks and onto the blanket as well as him.

“That’s the point,” he grinned. “C’mon, get in the water with me.”

Hux gave a soft huff, looking down into his cup again. “I’m not finished.”

Ben snatched it from his hand, downing it in one swallow. “Now you are.” He grabbed Hux by the hand, pulling him to his feet and turning his attention to Phasma. “You too, blondie.”

She held her hand out in warning as he reached for her as well. “Touch my drink or call me that again and I will break your nose, Solo. Don’t be naive enough to think your obnoxious charms work as well on me as they do with Armitage.”

He threw his free hand up in surrender and turned to head for the water, glancing over his shoulder to stick his tongue out at her as they went, smiling when she flipped him off in response, grinning into her cup.

“Not so bad, is it?” he asked when they had gone a decent distance into the water, waves lapping somewhat roughly against them.

“I suppose it is kind of nice,” Hux admitted, trying to ignore the rushing sound of the ocean and the uncanny way it made him think he’d consumed far too much liquid. _Why the hell did I let her give me all that wine?_

“Hux, look out!” Poe shouted from a few yards away, Rey beside him, cringing.

“Look out for what – ”

_Whoosh._

A particularly large wave had sneaked up behind him, throwing him completely off balance and plastering his hair to his face. He reached out blindly, hand connecting with the dense muscle of Ben’s abdomen. One of Ben’s hands curled around his upper arm and prevented him from completing an undignified nosedive.

“Whoops,” Ben chuckled, pushing the hair away from Hux’s face. “You okay?”

“Inconsiderate oaf,” Hux muttered, spitting salt water. “You could have warned me.”

Ben smiled sheepishly. “I forgot you’re not used to it like I am. Hey-- ” He pulled Hux close, touching their foreheads together even as Hux tried his best to pull away and not look at him, a sour expression on his face. “I’m sorry, baby. I won’t let it happen again, okay?”

“Alright,” Hux conceded, taking him by the hand again and taking a small glance behind himself. Poe and Rey had their backs turned; evidently they had spotted something extremely interesting on the blank horizon. He would have preferred them pointing and laughing, he was already embarrassed, and it would have taken his mind off of the way his bladder had begun to nag at him in earnest.

“Let’s go a little deeper, the water isn’t so rough once you get further out. Give us a little more privacy, too,” he winked, nodding at their companions. “They can’t stand up that far out and keep getting washed away.”

Hux admitted to himself that he was beginning to see why this appealed to Ben so much; the ocean provided an inexplicable calm as it surrounded him in a warm, salty embrace, only rocking at him gently now that they’d gotten out of the rougher bits. He winced now, lamenting the fact he would probably be enjoying it a lot more if not for –

“What’s the matter, babe?” Ben asked, his hands clasped at the small of Hux’s back.

“Nothing, it’s just – never mind.”

“C’mon, you can tell me.”

Hux let out a little laugh, eyes wide and cheeks going slightly scarlet. “I really have to piss.”

“So piss,” Ben shrugged, wearing that irresistible lopsided grin again.

“Don’t feel like walking all the way back there,” Hux replied, trying to remain nonchalant.

“Why . . . would you go back there?” he asked, bemused.

“Because that’s where the _toilets _are, Ben,” he replied, tone conveying how stupid of a question that was. He braced himself, certain that the teasing would begin any second now, trying to suppress memories of being relentlessly mocked by his peers as a teenager.

Ben stared at him endearingly for a moment before looking pointedly at their surroundings. “Just piss in the ocean, no one will know and everyone does it anyways.”

“That’s disgusting.”

“You’ve had your tongue in my ass and you’re worried about a little pee? You’re so weird, Hux.”

“I can’t help it,” he replied miserably. “It’s just – ”

“Aww, you have a shy pee-pee?” He said, a little too loudly for comfort and immediately regretting it at the mortified look in Hux’s eyes. “Look, like I said, first time for everything.” He cupped Hux’s face in his hands. “It’s just you and me. Do it.”

“Ben, _no!_” he groaned, pulling away and started to head back to the shore. He rolled his eyes in annoyance when he was grabbed by the arm and snatched back into Ben’s embrace.

“Why? What are you afraid of?”

“I’m not afraid!” he muttered. “I can’t even explain it, it’s just not something I can do. Let me go.” He tried wriggling out of Ben’s grasp with little success.

“Uh-uh.” Ben stared at him smugly, it was infuriating.

“I’m serious, it actually hurts now!”

“So make it stop,” he replied softly.

Hux let out a miserable whine, letting his head fall forward and biting Ben’s shoulder in frustration. “I really hate you right now,” he said, teeth gritted. He felt now as if he was going to burst.

“Ow! That’s gonna leave a mark, you little shit.”

“Don’t care.”

“See?” Ben grinned mischievously. “It’s not like you to be shy. C’mon, quit torturing yourself.”

He dragged his eyes up miserably to meet Ben’s. “_No_. How many times to I have to drive that into your many layers of stubborn stupidity for you to understand?”

Ben observed him thoughtfully for a moment or two, draping his arms over Hux’s skinny, pale shoulders and giving him a look that said he would move the stars if Hux only asked. “I’m just trying to help you, I swear on my life.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead, lips lingering there as he spoke softly. “Just – just try.” His hands slid downwards, cupping Hux’s ass cheeks and giving them a squeeze. “I’ve got you. And then if you really still can’t, I’ll never bring it up again.”

“Is it really that important to you that I piss in the ocean?”

Ben nodded.

Hux stared at him sidelong, still unsure, sighing in resignation and closing his eyes. He bit his lip after a few moments, cracking one eye open to peek at Ben, who watched with curious interest, and shook his head.

“Nothing?”

“No,” Hux shook his head again, feeling a brilliant flush creeping up his neck now, certain that he’s never been quite so humiliated in his life, a mixture of pain and embarrassment and inadequacy bringing threats of tears to his eyes.

A large, wet hand caressed his cheek. “It’s just me and you, Cupcake.” Ben whispered, barely audible over the unceasing rush of the ocean around them. “I’ve got you. I’ll _always _have you.”

For whatever reason, the tensity that had plagued Hux since that morning dissipated, and for the first time in his life, he gained control over the one part of him that had lacked confidence, gasping open-mouthed at the relief he’d been craving for the past several hours. His body hesitated at first, the sudden temperature change in the water around him the source of horrified self-awareness, but still eventually bent to his will as he literally let it all go, wondering when the hell it would stop but not much caring; the alleviation was far too welcome a feeling to let it hold him back. He shuddered when it finally ended, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, opening his watery eyes to see Ben still eyeballing him curiously from a foot or so away now, a small smile on his lips and pupils blown wide in spite of the cloudless sunlight beating down on them.

“God . . .” he panted, caught between frustration and intense relief. “Are you happy now?”

“Um,” Ben’s lips tightened. “Yeah,” he nodded. “Yeah.”

“Ben Solo,” Hux began suspiciously. “Was this all to cater to some weird fetish you haven’t confessed to yet?”

“No!” he said, paling. “I swear I didn’t know I’d do – this. I really didn’t.”

Hux approached him suspiciously, slipping a hand down and letting it wander south, smiling knowingly when he confirmed what Ben had meant by ‘this’. The water had receded just a bit and now lapped gently at their chests.

“Tell me, Ben,” he said demurely, two fingers playing at the waistband of his trunks, glancing up at him, confident. “Have you ever climaxed in the sea?”

Ben swallowed and exhaled a bit shakily, trying not to smile. “No,” he replied weakly.

A filthy smile spread across Hux’s face, his hand slipping further down. “First time for everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> The things that pop into my head while I'm at the beach. Was encouraged to write this by some people on Twitter whom I will give credit if they like ^_^ 
> 
> Useless but maybe amusing trivia: Didn't get to work it into the story, but Ben was actually taking a piss when Hux was assaulted by the ocean, hence why he was too distracted to warn him.


End file.
